


Robot? Human? What are you?

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: What are you...? what is that...?





	Robot? Human? What are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile back, so this might not be a good story.   
English wasn't my 1st language so please excuse my grammar.

“What are you…? Why is that a cable…”  
“What happen Siyeon-ah, why are you standing there?”  
“She… Eonni.. she..”  
“Who? Ah, you are that new girl from A class.”  
“Eonni… Don’t you see something weird? C.c.c.cable…”  
“What are you talking about Siyeon? What ca…..ble?” SuA widened her eyes too after she realize what Siyeon is talking about.  
“Calm down you two and close that door behind you if you are finish muttering.”

“Okay, woah, newcomers, you should start explaining. What the hell is that.” SuA said now walking closer to me and looking at these cables connected to my left arm and back of my head.  
“You look human to me.” Siyeon said hiding behind SuA.  
“I am a human. Okay, half. And I have name.”  
“That explain this stuff. But how come? My name is SuA and she is SiYeon anyway. What’s yours?”  
“Mine HanDong. Human with robotic arms.”   
“Hi there. What happen to your arm? Why does it become like this?”  
“War.” I said not looking at them because I need to focus programming my arms.  
“I am sorry.” SuA suddenly apologize.   
“What are you apologizing for?” I look at her confused.  
“Well, sorry for asking you a sensitive question I guess.” By now the two of the, sits comfortably if front of Handong and watch her typing on her notebook.  
“Done.” Handong said while removing those cables and moving her left hand.  
“Can I touch it?” Siyeon asked, she keep staring at my hand.  
“Go on.” She hold it so gently.  
“How come can you be in the war if I may know? And how come it become like this?”  
“I grew up inside military. My captain pick me up when I was still an infant, so all I know is that I live, train and grew up inside a military base. I join the war 8 years ago when I was around 15 years old. We won, but then I lost my arms.” I told her, staring at my robotic arms that is still being hold by Siyeon. She just hold it by now, staring at me and listening to me.  
“So, now you quit?”  
“I didn’t actually quit. My father told me to live a normal life, go to school, make friend. And not to go back to military no more no matter what happen. Girls wasn’t supposed to join on a war he said. Hence why I am here, studying, while it is actually not necessary. Not that I can find a good job later on with this kind of hand. Everyone looking at me with weird eyes, everywhere I go.” I looked down and SuA just pat my head.  
“You have suffer a lot. But no worries! We can be your friends! Me, Siyeon and we have 4 others that haven’t come.” Siyeon just nod beside her.  
“But… How come you know this place?” Siyeon asked timidly. She is a shy type in front of stranger I see.  
“I walked around looking for empty room, so I can do my stuff undisturbed. Then I found this empty room. I am sorry if I am not supposed to come in here though.”  
“No, no, you are always welcome here! You can come here anytime you want from now on! We are friend after all!” Siyeon said and she hold both of my hand so tight.  
“Seems like our shy wolf like you.” SuA smile and I just smile back.

I am used to being called a robot, because that is what I am, I am a human with no feeling, because that is what I was trained to become. But everything change since that day. Since I met them, I start to learn a new thing called feeling. They help me a lot. And I learn a new thing each time I hang out with them.  
I also met the rest of the girls that they talk about, and I also found out that SuA and this girl called YooHyeon is a couple, and an this one cold girl name YuBin is dating another chubby little girl name GaHyeon. And then there is this one name JiU, she is the oldest amongst us, she is cool in public, but she acts like a child in front of us.   
And months become years. It has been 3 years that I know about them. In the span of this 3 years I learn a lot of thing. And I also found out a lot of things about this 6 girls. On how they are actually daughter of the richest man in the country, and that some of them are actually sister but hide it in order to hide their real identity.   
Now that we are graduated from university, they start to work under their father, continuing the company. While me, trying hard looking for a job, with my past and this arms, almost none of the company of even store that want to hire me. That is why now I am back in the military working as an instructor.

“Handong-ah, you should go out there and look for a real job. Not here in the military.” My father said sitting beside me.  
“Father, I tried. With my past, and this robotic arms, everyone is afraid. What can I do?”  
“I am sorry my child. I shouldn’t have let you into this since the beginning.” My father said looking down at his hand. I hold his hand, like I always do when I was little.  
“Don’t feel sorry, father. Everything is in the past. I am good working as an instructor here. And I am happy that I also got a chance to learn about life. Meeting a new friends.”  
“Ah! I know! Why don’t you ask your friends? Who knows they have job available for you?” I just laugh at him.  
“Father, girl like me. What can I do? A bodyguard?”   
“Well, there might be a position that you can do.”   
“Hahaha, well to think that bodyguard also not a bad thing. So I can protect her”   
“Her, huh? Who is this girl? Did my daughter finally fall in love?” he teased me.  
“You know her father. And you also know that we have been together for quite a while.“ I put my head on his shoulder.  
“Hahaha, I know of course. She is beautiful. You have to cherish her, and protect her, my daughter.”  
“I know father. I know.” I looked at him and smile. “Father… I actually got an offer. From her father.”  
“Yes? He ask you to work for him? That might be good.”  
“He asked me to take care of his company. He asked me to take over his company. But I..”  
“I’m sure you can, and I am sure he have his own reason. One does not just give away his company to someone from outside.”  
“But still, Siyeon is also there, why not her? His own daughter.”  
“I am sure he knew the best, beside, you are his daugther’s girlfriend after all. One day you will need to know how to take care of a company too.” He said caressing my hand. And we sat there in silence.

“Sir, mam! There is someone looking for mam Handong!” a soldier came running.   
“Who?” I asked curious.  
“There is 6 women waiting for you Mam! And one claim to be your girlfriend Mam!” I looked at my father and he gesture me to go.  
“Where are they?”  
“They are waiting at your office Mam!”  
“And what did I said about not letting stranger inside my office, Private Kim?!”  
“MY APOLOGIZE, MAM!”  
“At ease. I will take my leave.” And I walk away.

I got welcome by a bone crushing hug the moment I walk into my office. And a pat on my head by SuA. She never change, still like to pat me.  
“You can let her go Siyeon, she won’t be going anywhere.”  
“No… I don’t want to.” Siyeon mutter still hugging me, and I just hug her back.  
“It’s okay. How are you girls?”   
“You! You told us you will be fine after graduate and this? 2 years you suddenly disappear without any contacts and this is it? You went back to military in the end huh.” JiU scold me.  
“You should have told us Handong… We can always help you, and you can always come to work with us.”  
“Like eonni said. You can work with us eonni… Father’s offer still open.” Gahyeon said. She and Siyeon are sisters, and yes I have met their parents. And their parents like me and want me to actually move into their house before.  
“Thanks Gahyeon-ah, but you do know I am not good enough to work there.” I told her, patting her head.  
“Don’t say that eonni! You are good enough to work there. Even father praise you.” She pout.  
“Come back. Don’t leave me anymore.” Siyeon speak up. “This is an order! How dare you lied and leave your girlfriend? And for 2 years?!”  
“WHAT?!” the other looked at us surprise. “Two years?! And how come we don’t know about this!?” SuA is now glaring at me.  
“You never ask eonni…” Siyeon said looking up SuA but still hugging me.  
“You can tell us! And not making us wonder if the two of you actually have feeling to each other! Because that is what we are always talking about this past years.”  
“You are too loud eonni. We date after graduation. And I am the one confessing. Gahyeon knew, we start dating when she visit my home. Dad and mom also know and like her for me.” Siyeon said, finally releasing her hug and went to sit on JiU’s lap instead.  
“Well, you guys really should have told us earlier. But then not that we know, we are happy indeed.” Jiu said, caressing Siyeon’s hair.

“What are you all doing here though? And not at your office.” I ask.  
“To pick you up, eonni. Dad want us to pick you up. Like I said, his offer is still open. Only this time it’s an order.” Gahyeon answer.  
“Order? Why so many order today..”  
“1st order, you must go back with me! 2nd order is from father, you are now a CEO of Lee Co.” Siyeon glare at me. “And you! You cannot say no this time.”  
“You could have at least told me earlier so I could prepare to go and say bye.”   
“You have one hour to do that and we will be going home by TONIGHT! You do know this base is far and my butt hurt driving for long hours.”  
“Hahaha, okay okay princess, just let me prepare.” And I left the room. Not before glancing at the other that just shook their head.

“Father.” I called for him when I entered the room. He is talking with some upper rank.  
“Excuse me.” He told the other and walk toward me. “So, this is it? You are really leaving?”  
“I can stay if you told me too, father.” I told him  
“No! You go, my daughter. Go out there, be with the person you love, and cherish. This place is not for you, not since the beginning.” He said, looking at my hand with a sad eyes.  
“Father, please, not that again, it’s all in the past. It’s already happened and we cannot take it back no more. Nor my lost hand, father.”   
He just hug me, not saying anything. And I hug him back.   
“I need to go now father. I promise I will visit from time to time, and you are also welcome to visit me anytime, father.”  
“I sure will. Now go, you don’t want to keep them waiting any longer.” I hug him one last time and turn around, now leaving everything behind and start a new for the second time.

Years passed since I left the military, I worked at Lee’s company, under Siyeon, and learn things from her father. Because I don’t think I am ready to take care of that company, even though her father want me to do just that. So I made a deal with him, that I will learn everything, but Siyeon will be the one taking care of the top while she learn. And his father accepted it. But now that I am ready, or that is what her father told me, I now took over the company, and we are working on to expand it more. 

Me and Siyeon is now getting engage, she is the one proposing though, when it was supposed to be me that propose to her. But well, we live a happy live. Gahyeon, she moved in with us last year, ‘it is more comfortable than living alone, since I won’t be at home often’ she said, and we just let her be. She is now taking care of some of the branch office overseas, so she often fly abroad. If you wonder about Yubin, she is now a famous composer, that is well known to the public. Gahyeon and Yubin are still going strong, no one knows how they manage their love life, living separate lifestyle, but they have their own way.

Sua and Yoohyeon got married 2 years ago, and they adopted one little boy. They moved to Canada, and open up a bakery there. They live a simple yet happy life, with their own little family.

And as for Jiu. She pursue her dream to become a singer and she made it big around the world. She and Yubin, they often work together, with Yubin the one composing all her songs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it is an okay story.  
Feel free to leave comments and critics.


End file.
